kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades
Hades is a villain from the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, originally from the 1997 Disney animated feature Hercules. Hot-headed literally and emotionally, he will stop at nothing to see the end of Hercules. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' Lord of the Underworld. He's using the Heartless to try and take over the world. To get Hercules and Sora out of the way, he sent Cloud to fight them in the Coliseum. He heated things up in "Hercules" (1997). *'Second Entry' Lord of the Underworld. He's using the Heartless to try to take over the world. Hades wants Herc and Sora out of the way, but all his schemes against Sora and the others seem to end in failure. He heated things up in "Hercules" (1997). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Ruler of the Underworld. Hades can't stand Hercules. He tricked Cloud into challenging Hercules to the death, but we put an end to his plotting. *''Reverse/Rebirth'' God of the Underworld who seeks to rule over all. Hades appeared before Riku as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Hercules (1997) Lord of the Underworld. The last time Sora and his friends tangled with Hades, he was using the Heartless to try to take over the world. Together with Hercules, the three friends put a stop to his plans. But Hades is as evil as ever, and won't rest until he sends Hercules to the Underworld -- for eternity. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Appearing in the game prequel, Hades gets Terra to fight Zack for him in the Coliseum. He is also seen talking to Aqua about seeing if she can fight as well. As seen in recent videos, both Hades and the Ice Titan fight Aqua at the same time. Kingdom Hearts When Maleficent began her conquest of the worlds, Hades became one of her allies, and apparently was the most powerful villain on her team aside from her. He utilized the Heartless by supplying them as monsters to the Olympus Coliseum, for heroes to battle as usual. However, he also gained the assistance of Cloud Strife by making a deal: if Cloud kills Hercules, Hades will lead him to Sephiroth (who he apparently does know the location of, as Sephiroth is indeed at the coliseum). Hades additionally provided Sora with a pass to enter the coliseum games. When Sora appeared to be winning in the Coliseum however, Hades instructed Cloud to kill Sora as well. When the plan failed (either with Cloud refusing to deal the final blow to Sora, or with Sora defeating Cloud; it depends on the result of the battle), Hades had Cerberus attack Cloud. However, Hercules rescued Cloud and Sora defeated Cerberus. As Sora left the Coliseum, Maleficent warned Hades not to be overcome by the darkness. Hades sent Maleficent away, claiming he could handle it. Though he ironically was not overcome at all (while the rest of Maleficent's followers and Maleficent herself ended up being overcome, with the other exception of Captain Hook). Strangely, Maleficent overlooked the fact that Hades was the immortal god of the dark underworld. This lead to the inevitable irony of Hades outliving Maleficent as well as being currently the only villain in the whole series to show up in all the games and survive and will probably continue to survive due to him being a god. When Hades learned of Maleficent's demise, he took matters into his own hands. Hades, determined on personally defeating both Hercules and Sora, opened the Hades Cup in the Coliseum. The long, grueling tournament had a battle with him near the end. Unfortunately for Hades, Sora defeated him in the battle, knocking him into a cell where he was beaten up by someone. After a few more battles in the cup, though, Hades decided on a way for revenge. In events very much like those in ''Hercules, Hades unleashed the four Titans upon the world (although only two are seen, it can be guessed that the other two and possibly the Cyclops were as well). When Sora reached the final rank in the tournament, he had to combat the Rock Titan. Upon its defeat, Hades apparently went into hiding. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories When Sora and his friends are in Castle Oblivion, Hades makes an appearance as a figment of Sora's memories. He, like before, hired Cloud to defeat Hercules. Hades made a deal with Cloud to restore Cloud's lost memories. Eventually Cloud was unable to defeat Hercules so the Lord of the Dead was forced to fight Hercules personally. Sora intervenes which leads to a battle against him. Defeating him grants you his character card. Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Hades again appears as an antagonist when a re-awakened Sora visits the Coliseum, but most of his dealings take place in the Underworld in this game. This time, in an effort to destroy Hercules, he tries to strike a deal with the dead Auron (whom he calls "The Mother of All Bad Guys"). He offers him his life back with a clean slate, on the condition that he "Fight Hercules. In the Coliseum. To the death!" Auron refuses this offer. When Hades reminds him that he is talking to the Lord of the Dead, he responds "No wonder no one wants to die." Hades becomes enraged, and almost strikes Auron down until Sora arrives, needing to speak to him. But it ended up with Sora and gang running for it as Hades is invincible within his domain, and they are weakened by the Underworld's curse. Pete suggests waiting for the Heartless to take care of Sora and company, but Hades knows better and dispatches Cerberus to take care of them instead. However, Sora and Auron defeat Cerberus and escape when Sora unlocks a door with the Keyblade. Learning that the Keyblade can open any lock, Hades decides to steal it and reopen the Underdrome, a coliseum locked up by Zeus long ago that makes the Olympus Coliseum itself "look like an Olympic kiddie pool". When Pete informs him that the Keyblade won't work for just anyone and the fact that Sora is a lot tougher than he looks, Hades decides to apply "a woman's touch" to his plans. To this end, he kidnaps Meg and traps her in the Underdrome. This means Sora must use the Keyblade to rescue her, unsealing the Underdrome in the process. Hades also sent a Hydra after Hercules so he would be out of the way. Hades's plan worked and Sora opened the Underdrome to save Meg. Pete was waiting in ambush, but Sora still managed to save Meg with Hercules' help. He tells Sora to take Meg as he confronts Pete, but Sora , after taking Meg to safety, returns and together they beat Pete who retreats. At the exit of the Underworld Hades confronts them and reminds Hercules about the Hydra which he had neglected to finish off completely. They entered the Coliseum to see it in ruins with the Hydra towering over it. The Hydra is defeated, but Hercules lost his strength and will, because of the guilt that he had since he had not completely destroyed the Hydra. Second Visit To celebrate the Underdrome's re-opening, Hades decides to hold the Hades Cup, in the hopes of killing the weakened Hercules once again. Trapping Auron's soul in a statue, he ordered him to take care of Hercules and Sora once and for all. But inevitably, the scheme fails, as Sora found Auron's statue and gave him back his soul. A furious Hades dumps Meg into the River Styx with Hercules diving after her. Confident they'll be dead within moments, Hades overpowered Sora and gang until Hercules emerged, his full power restored by willing to risk his life to save Meg. Hades was soon quickly defeated and, while attempting to avoid a hit from Sora, loses his footing and falls down into the River Styx. Despite this, Hades manages to escape, though he doesn't appear to cause Hercules and co. much trouble after that. Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, a Data version of Hades makes a deal with the Data Cloud: if Cloud destroys Sora and Hercules, Hades will give him the power to go to other worlds by telling him "The Secret of Heroes", and make him become stronger. However, he later double crosses Cloud, and reveals that he isn't the source of Olympus Coliseum's Blocks. After the defeat of the Data Cerberus, the real source of the world's Blocks, Hades battles the trio of data heroes. Appearance In his normal state, Hades has blue skin and blue flaming "hair". His eyes are completely yellow except for his black pupils. He has very sharp teeth and an unnatural black mouth. His face is quite long and thin, with his chin jutting out abruptly. His fingers are long, thin, and clawed. He wears what appears to be a dark grey shirt underneath a black toga, the latter of which seems to be held up by a small skull pin on his right shoulder. Hades's feet are never visible, due to the length of his robes. When Hades gets angry, he quite literally erupts with anger, his skin turning red-orange and his "hair" flaring up in red, orange, and yellow flame. The light this fire gives off also bathes his clothes (and the surroundings) in a red hue. Personality Hades is one of the most temperamental characters in the series. Although others are shown to be temperamental, Hades bursts out in anger on a more regular basis. When Hades gets angry he explodes into a red pillar of fire and his normal blue colored "hair" burns red (which is ironic since blue fire is warmer than red fire). Also, when Hades is angry it is shown that he is invulnerable and much more powerful than in his normal state. Hades is also shown to be very cunning and smooth when calm and tends to talk a lot; for instance, when he tricked Sora into opening the Underdrome to save Meg. He also shows this trait when talking to Hercules, most of the time giving indirect answers and eerie hints that usually lead Hercules to danger. Also, unlike other Disney villains, Hades never seems to lie directly, instead never telling the whole truth of the matter. Hades also has childlike tendencies, like blocking his ears with his fingers and pretending he doesn't hear Sora when he tries to talk to him. Origin Hades, like many characters from Hercules, is based off of the god from Greek mythology. While the Greek version of this deity has more of a human depiction (shown in art as a plain, bearded man), both the Disney and mythological version share a hatred for brother Zeus, jealous of being tossed into the Underworld while the Sky God became ruler of Olympus. Both versions of Hades also have a series of demonic beasts at their disposal, and reign supreme over the souls of the dead. Believers in the Grecian Hades would show their devotion to their god by going as far as to bang on the ground to ensure he was listening to their prayers. A strong difference between these two depictions of the Lord of the Dead is that the Disney Hades has an affiliation with fire and has two bumbling servants, Pain and Panic, something never assosciated in myth with the true Hades. In the Disney film, Hades crashes an infant Hercules's party, only to return to the Underworld and learn from the Fates that the boy would be the only thing that stood in the way of the Lord of the Dead's stealing his brother Zeus's job as Ruler of the Gods. He later had sidekicks Pain and Panic kidnap the baby and turn him mortal so that he could be killed, the dark god plotting while Hercules aged. Hades eventually found a girl named Megara in his ownership, using her to lure Hercules into his traps once he learned the hero had lived. Hades succeeded in freeing the Titans and taking over Olympus as prophecized 18 years ago, yet was defeated at Hercules's hand. The god was then sent tumbling into the River Styx. In Battle Hades is arguably one of the most difficult bosses in the Kingdom Hearts series, using fire as a weapon, with which he can deal great amounts of damage. The Lord of the Dead has high amounts of HP, and can even become invulnerable for short periods of time. In the first Kingdom Hearts, Hades is fought only in the final rounds of the Hades Cup. In Kingdom Hearts II he is fought not only as a scripted boss, but also in the Hades Paradox Cup. Quotes *''"That little punk is your next opponent, kay?. Don't blow it, just take 'em out."'' *''"Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule #11: It's all just a game. So let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"'' *''"Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by."'' *''"Oh, and there's one more rule I forgot, accidents happen."'' *''"Yo, hey, how're ya doin' everybody, yeah, Got a minute? Hades, Lord of the Dead. Nice to see ya. Hey, guess what? I've got a place for you down under!"'' *''"Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise."'' *''"That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld heroes are zeroes... Comes with the territory."'' *''"Like I said: details, who needs 'em?"'' *''"This is my Underworld, you idiot! I'll handle this myself!"'' *''"Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Because the laughing is about to stop. Wanna know why? Because now we're gonna play by MY rules..."'' Trivia *Hades and Captain Hook are the only Disney bosses in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories to use sleights. *Unlike some other Disney characters voiced/played by a celebrity (ex: Genie, Phil, Simba, and Jack Sparrow), Hades retained the same voice actor as his original appearance. This is in part because he had the same voice actor in his television spin-off as in his movie, while Genie, Phil, and Simba had different voice actors in their spin-offs, which they used in the Kingdom Hearts series. *Hades, Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula and Oogie Boogie are the only Disney Villians to not reappear in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, ''(Captain Hook is only one to appear). *Hades serves as a boss in every Kingdom Hearts games so far except Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. *Hades is one of the few Disney Villians (Maleficent, Oogie Boogie) to remember who Sora is. *Hades and Maleficent are the Dinsey Villians who are tied for appearing in all of the Kingdom Hearts game (except for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) so far. See Also * Underworld fr:Hadès Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Disney characters Category:Olympus Coliseum Category:Villains